1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is directed to an electronic smoking device, and particularly to an electronic smoking device and an associated pack with enhanced features and functionalities for use therewith.
2. Related Art
Electronic cigarettes are a popular alternative to traditional tobacco based cigarettes that must be burned in order to generate smoke for inhalation. Electronic cigarettes provide a vapor for inhalation, but do not contain certain byproducts of combustion that may be harmful to human health. However, electronic cigarettes are a relatively new invention and current systems do not deliver the same “quality” of experience as traditional cigarettes. For example, electronic cigarettes have relatively slow rate of vaporization and this tends to produce an inconsistent quality of vapor. This may be due to the use of a wick that transports liquid from a disposable cartridge to the vaporizing element. The “wicking” method of fluid transport is a relatively slow method and therefore limits the rate at which the user can smoke the cigarette. Additionally, the wick limits the ability to control and monitor the amount of nicotine delivered to the user. Finally, the wick construction is more difficult to assemble and automate manufacturing, has limited quality, and may be contaminated.
Additionally, the user interface of early generation electronic cigarettes do not provide clear and intuitive information to the user. For example, while traditional cigarettes provide a visual indication when the smoking product has been exhausted, electronic cigarettes do not provide a similar clear indication.
Some users chose to smoke electronic cigarettes as part of a smoking cessation program. However, it is often difficult for the user to determine the exact amount of the product being consumed and thus difficult to measure the progress of such a cessation program. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved electronic cigarette.